


За спасибо

by ms_bitterherb, Vongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Все персонажи старше 18 лет
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Бета</b>: <b>Addie Dee</b><br/><b>Пейринг</b>: Сэм/Бэла<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Размер</b>: ~4000<br/><b>Жанр</b>: ПВП<br/><b>Таймлайн</b>: после 3.06 «Алая заря»</p>
            </blockquote>





	За спасибо

Сэм здорово удивился, обнаружив в кармане записку. На неровно вырванном из клетчатого блокнота листке нашелся адрес и простое: «Жду в десять. Б.» Что могло означать лишь одно: Бэле что-то от него нужно. Сэм усмехнулся. Бэле всегда что-то нужно, она ничего не делает просто так, лучше не строить иллюзий о... Да, вот именно об этом. Не без усилия он выкинул из головы грезы о черном кружевном белье под модным плащиком.

Стоило сделать пару шагов к двери, Дин мгновенно оторвался от подсчета своей доли. 

– Ты куда?

– Прогуляюсь, – буркнул Сэм, надеясь, что Дину не приспичит выяснять подробности.

Пронесло: похоже, брат знатно увлекся. Пачка денег оттягивала карман – Сэм не придумал ничего умнее, кроме как засунуть ее туда, зато теперь получилось удобно. Что бы ни было на уме у плутовки, Сэму претила сама мысль о том, чтобы пользоваться ее деньгами. Но пришлось – поняв, что не успевает к десяти, Сэм поймал такси и расплатился двадцаткой, верхней из пачки.

Дом оказался из тех, что попадают в журналы. «Дом и сад» или нечто подобное. Кованая калитка открылась без скрипа, мелкий гравий бегущей меж розовых кустов дорожки приятно шуршал под ногами. Обычная щебенка не издает настолько дорогого звука, да и розы в общественных парках пахнут иначе. Входная дверь легко поддалась под нажимом, зря Сэм тискал в кулаке отмычку.

Деньги словно жгли кожу сквозь ткань. Дин мог радоваться сколько душе угодно, Сэм же чувствовал себя оплеванным. Помогая Бэле, он меньше всего рассчитывал на вознаграждение, особенно выраженное в хрустящих зеленых бумажках.

В доме стояла тишина, даже звук шагов глушило ковровое покрытие. Дверь из холла гостеприимно приглашала пройти по просторному светлому коридору. Сэм на всякий случай заглянул налево – кухня, направо – огромный салон. Всюду царил образцовый порядок – и ни души, будто дом и в самом деле только что снимали для каталога.

Коридор привел в спальню с высокой, мягкой на вид кроватью. Комната вызывала неловкое желание ни к чему не прикасаться, чтобы не запачкать, но выглядела более обжитой. На спинке стула Сэм заметил халатик, на столике – косметичку. И новую записку, воткнутую в зазор между зеркалом и рамой из светлого дерева – чтобы Сэм уж точно не пропустил.

Подавив порыв проверить содержимое косметички (и понюхать халатик), Сэм взял в руки записку. «Вода в душе – кипяток. Полотенца в шкафу». Зачесалось внутри раздражением и, против воли, весельем: за кого его принимают? Однако на второй взгляд предложение показалось не таким уж абсурдным, а примыкающая к спальне ванная – выше всяких похвал. Бэлы нигде не наблюдалось, а душ в их с Дином пристанище, как водится, плевался редкими едва теплыми струями. Удачная мысль: потратить время с пользой и не топтаться как дурак посреди шикарно обставленной комнаты? Ну что Бэла сделает, не убьет же. Да и копов вызывать вряд ли в ее интересах, сама ведь предложила прийти.

Сэм подозрительно потыкал кнопки в душевой кабине, удивившись, до чего техника дошла, когда заработало радио, а потом окончательно плюнул на принципы. Не каждый день выпадал шанс как следует вымыться, да и горячая вода – непозволительная роскошь для Винчестеров, надо ловить момент.

Пустив воду и погрузившись на минуту в близкое к медитации созерцание, он встряхнулся и встал под душ. Господи, можно не экономить! Никаких тебе воплей «не вздумай вылить всю воду!» или торопливого мытья холодной под стук собственных зубов. Настоящее блаженство!

Набор бутылочек на стеклянной полке обескуражил, пришлось вчитываться в названия. В свое время Джессика шокировала Сэма, привыкшего пользоваться одноразовыми мотельными пакетиками шампуня два-в-одном, количеством средств для ухода за волосами, но он и подумать не мог, что кому-то может потребоваться столько разнообразных… штук. 

Шампунь пах в точности так, как волосы Бэлы в его сне.

А вот о ней думать не стоило.

И не только потому, что раздражение вырулило на новый виток – Сэм в который раз за сегодняшний день шел у нее на поводу, пусть конкретно сейчас тому виной его слабость. То есть, конечно, практичность. Теперь Сэм злился и на себя: тело, размякшее под восхитительным напором горячих струй, на мысли о чертовке среагировало однозначно и его не спросило. 

Нет, Сэм не собирался дрочить в непонятно чьем доме – Бэле тот наверняка не принадлежал. А если бы принадлежал, тем более.

Поэтому в полную пара ванную Сэм вылез красный, куда менее умиротворенный, чем рассчитывал, возбужденный, и… Да, полотенец в шкафу не оказалось.

Сэм смотрел на безупречно чистые полки и чувствовал, как внутри медленно закипает бешенство. Ну почему нельзя по-человечески? О’кей, пусть нельзя, в конце концов, люди разные, некоторых хлебом не корми, дай поиграть в дурацкие игры. Почему он повелся, не проверил заранее? 

Сэм провел по себе ладонями, плотно прижимая их к коже, сталкивая воду вниз, на собачий манер встряхнул головой, глядя в запотевшее зеркало. Толку-то, суше он не стал – пар оседал на теле, собираясь в капли.

Кое-как смирившись с тем, что придется вытираться рубашкой (или краем тяжелой портьеры в спальне), Сэм потянулся к брошенной на пол одежде.

– Не распрямляйся, мне нравится, – послышалось со спины и по ногам потянуло холодом.

Естественно, Сэм тут же резко выпрямился и обернулся. Бэла изящно опиралась на дверной косяк, держа на раскрытой ладони, как поднос, сложенное строгим прямоугольником полотенце. Протягивать которое не спешила.

– Прости, совсем забыла, – она виртуозно изобразила виноватую улыбку, но мгновенно отбросила маску и прикусила губу, окинув Сэма долгим взглядом с ног до головы.

Волоски на руках встали дыбом, раздражение загустевало в злость, а Бэла продолжала беззастенчиво его рассматривать. Прикрываться было поздно и глупо, поэтому Сэм стоял и терпеливо ждал, пока она насмотрится. Возбуждение, как назло, никуда не девалось, напротив, подогревалось осознанием, что он абсолютно голый перед Бэлой, одетой в строгое, почти скромное – будто специально для него наряжалась – черное платье.

Сэм на секунду представил, что тянется за полотенцем, а Бэла отдергивает руку или роняет его на пол – с нее сталось бы, и не двинулся с места. Суетливо махать руками вышло бы еще глупее, чем стоять перед ней с неумолимо поднимающимся членом. 

– Красивое платье, – сделал он искренний комплимент, – а вот с помадой переборщила.

Чистую правду сказал – накрашенные губы слишком выделялись на бледном лице, пошлый красный хотелось стереть. Впрочем, Дину бы понравилось, мелькнула шальная мысль, и член окончательно забил на земное притяжение.

– Ты тоже ничего, – Бэла шагнула вперед, по-прежнему держа полотенце, словно заправская официантка. Высокие каблуки цокнули по плитке, резкий звук, неуместный в наполненной теплом ванной, прозвучал отрезвляюще. Чертовы игры.

Их разделяло не больше пары футов, пушистая махровая ткань слегка щекотала солнечное сплетение. Сэм глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул через нос.

– Зачем ты звала?

Бэла надула губы. Сэму показалось, он чувствует привкус помады, будто провел по ярко-алому языком.

– Хотела сказать спасибо. Лично.

Ловко зажав уголки в пальцах – Сэм даже не успел зафиксировать движение – Бэла развела руки. Полотенце упало до самого пола роскошной белой волной.

– Иди сюда.

Еще чего.

Именно потому, что очень хотелось – вырвать полотенце, швырнуть на пол, задрать платье, не снимая, смять дорогую ткань, оставить пальцами следы на атласных бедрах, стереть к чертям помаду, размазать по хорошенькому лицу и самому измазаться, прижать наглую, пропитавшуюся ложью и воровством девчонку к стене и показать наглядно, что не вечно все будут плясать под ее дудку… Именно поэтому Сэм из последних сил держал себя в руках.

Бэла подождала секунду-другую и, не дождавшись, приблизилась еще на шаг.

– Упрямей барана, – сказала она с непонятным восхищением и сомкнула руки у Сэма за спиной.

Клокоча от с трудом обузданной ярости, он оказался в махровом коконе. В зеркале отразилась его замотанная в белое фигура с приникшей вплотную Бэлой в черном – зрелище оказалось до странности волнующим, добавило последнюю каплю в бешеный коктейль возбуждения. Сэм выпростал руки из-под полотенца и сделал то, что хотел: подхватил Бэлу под задницу, некрасиво задрав подол, и припер к стенке. Влажная от конденсата плитка служила плохой опорой, пришлось поднажать. Бэла неэротично пискнула и в отместку укусила его за щеку.

– Не здесь, – глядя в глаза, потребовала она. – Хочу на кровати.

Ха! Раздражение поулеглось, сменившись весельем – она всерьез думала, что Сэм будет играть по ее правилам. Впрочем, в ванной действительно было неудобно, все скользило: коврик вместе с ногами – по полу, спина Бэлы – по стене, полотенце – вниз. Последнему Сэм помог, затем слегка подбросил Бэлу, крепче прижав к себе и перехватив одной рукой, и перешагнул через махровую лужу. Бэла машинально скрестила лодыжки у него за спиной, крепко сжала бедрами и ухватилась за плечи. Легкая, маленькая в руках, теплая. Член упирался головкой прямо ей между ягодиц, и терпеть стало еще сложнее – не настолько, конечно, чтобы Сэм не смог при желании дойти до кровати, но желания он в себе не обнаружил. Опустил Бэлу на удобной высоты комод у стены, провел руками от колен по гладким бедрам, как и хотел, собирая строгое платье гармошкой на талии. Бэла прищурилась и уперлась руками ему в грудь, будто собиралась остановить. На что Сэм медленно покачал головой и продолжил гнуть свою линию: одной рукой придерживая скомканное платье, другой оттянул перед шелковистых черных трусов – не кружевных, отметил невольно, – заглянул. Почти детская выходка снова его развеселила, но быстро сменилась новой волной возбуждения – Бэла, будто смирившись с тем, что на кровати не получится, шире раздвинула ноги, поощряя, подстегивая.

Сэм отодвинулся на полшага, стянул черный кусочек ткани по ногам – Бэла помогла – и вписался обратно, теперь собственнически притиснув одной рукой и подхватив под затылок другой. Несильно сжал кулак в волосах Бэлы и слегка потянул, заставляя поднять голову. Бэла прикрыла ресницы, подставила губы в ожидании. Сэм хмыкнул, так и не преодолев последние полдюйма, и спустился ниже, к тонкой сливочной шее. Бэла недовольно заворчала, Сэм в ответ тихо рассмеялся ей в сгиб плеча.

Он собирался действовать по-своему. А к губам вообще не притронется, пока на них красная гадость. С неожиданной брезгливостью он дернул выше подол и без лишних церемоний вытер Бэле рот. Он грубо нажимал пальцем, возил туда-сюда, чтоб ни следа не осталось, растягивая нежные губы, пока взгляд не приковала горячая чистая розовость. Бэла не мешала. Она нетерпеливо ерзала, норовила прихватить палец зубами, лизнуть, но Сэм не позволил. Черт знает, что он старался доказать и кому, себе или ей, или Дину. Эта дурацкая, по-настоящему неуместная сейчас мысль разозлила его, и он опять потянул Бэлу за волосы, не сильно, просто вымещая раздражение. То, что он давно голый, а на ней до сих пор столько одежды, благодушию не способствовало.

Хотелось всего и сразу: Сэм пустился в поиски застежки на узкой спине, но другой рукой провел между ног Бэлы и забыл, что искал. Влажная, горячая, он еще ничего не сделал, а она уже тяжело дышала, выгибалась, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы.

– Долго возиться будешь? – попробовала она его поторопить, но добилась обратного эффекта: теперь у Сэма появился стимул растянуть прелюдию. 

Молния нашлась сбоку. Сэм расстегнул ее медленно, края платья легко разошлись до самой талии, и он запустил руку внутрь, исследуя шелковистую кожу. Бэла всхлипнула и дернулась вперед, прижимаясь упругой грудью, впилась в шею поцелуем-укусом, явно целясь оставить след. За что Сэм мелочно отомстил – присосался чуть ниже уха, там, где тонкая кожа нежнее нежного и бьется голубая жилка, чтоб уж наверняка, чтоб видно. Длинная серьга, нагревшаяся от тела, легла на нос, коварно царапнула. Только так, наверное, с Бэлой и можно – обмен ударами. Сэм не любил ни бокс, ни более подходящее этой рафинированной стерве фехтование, он вообще не любил, когда секс из удовольствия, простой телесной радости превращается в черт знает что, но он велся, глупо велся на каждую провокацию, даже если притворялся, что его не пронять. 

Бэла застонала, бок под пальцами покрылся крупными мурашками, и Сэм засомневался, не пора ли перейти к главному. Слабость продлилась лишь секунду – Бэла ухватила его член и попыталась направить в себя. Сэм засмеялся, убирая ее руку.

– Терпение явно не в списке твоих достоинств, – шепнул он в маленькое порозовевшее ухо, легко-легко обводя пальцами клитор.

– Ну конечно, я тебя именно затем и позвала, подумала – хм-м, Винчестеры наверняка там скучают, а не потерпеть ли нам вместе? Или, – едко усмехнулась, – вам там с братом вдвоем не скучно?

– Стерва, – ласково отозвался Сэм и вогнал в нее два пальца до упора.

Бэла вздрогнула и застонала, жадно выгнулась навстречу. Сэм воспользовался моментом: спустил платье, по одному плечу, по другому. Бэла выпутала из него руки, и оно осталось болтаться на талии смятым широким поясом. Между ног у Бэлы стало совсем мокро, лицо раскраснелось, прическа растрепалась. Восхитительная, красивая, соблазнительная сучка.

– Сними, – кивнул Сэм на черный лифчик, продолжая размеренно двигать рукой. – Будь хорошей девочкой.

Бэла поджала губы. Она и не думала слушаться! Что ж, у Сэма был способ воздействия – он попросту вынул из нее пальцы, скользкие, блестящие, кажется, очень ей желанные, и поднял брови.

– Бэла.

– Сэм, – передразнила она, но завела руки за спину и вмиг расправилась с застежкой. Тонкие лямки съехали по плечам. Сэм молча ждал, глядя, как поднимается и опускается едва прикрытая чашечками грудь. Вдох, выдох, снова вдох. Вот же зараза! Он поднял глаза.

– Я сказал, сними, – и шагнул назад.

Член качнулся, посылая по позвоночнику волну дрожи, и Сэм недовольно сцепил зубы. Ну почему, почему нельзя просто заняться сексом, как хочется им обоим. Ломать комедию надоело, но он намеревался продолжать до победного конца. Что бы это ни значило.

Бэла повела плечами, одновременно пытаясь ступнями задержать Сэма. Впрочем, он уже никуда не шел: лифчик упал на колени Бэлы, а затем на пол. Сэм шагнул обратно и небрежно отпихнул его ногой. Правильно угадал – Бэла в восторг не пришла.

– Давай уже, ну! – бедро царапнули короткие наточенные ноготки. 

Сэм наклонился, ловя грудь в ладони – помещалась удобно, прямо как он любил – и прихватил сосок губами. Бэла завозилась, сползая ниже, сдавила его бедра коленями. Хватило бы лишь чуть качнуться вперед, в горячую тесноту. Член дернулся в предвкушении, но Сэм отодвинулся, самую малость, не отрываясь от своего увлекательного занятия. 

– Попроси красиво.

– Откуда в тебе такое? – прошипела Бэла, пришпоривая пятками его зад. – С виду невинный зайка, а замашки… – Сэм зажал между указательным и средним пальцами ее острые соски и свел груди вместе, приподнимая, как ни один волшебный лифчик не смог бы. Картинка была – загляденье, но ощущение живой теплой тяжести в ладонях завораживало, и Сэм позволил себе еще поиграться. К тому же Бэла и не думала «просить красиво», только дышала громко, выгибаясь навстречу, и давила пятками, как настоящая наездница. Пока она снова не пустила в ход ногти – ничего страшного. Вот если ей приспичит разукрасить его царапинами, придется принять меры. Сэм уже присмотрел витой шнур с кистями, который фиксировал одну из портьер на окне. Слово «фиксировал» неожиданно показалось весьма привлекательным. Избавился бы от массы проблем разом, а если еще и рот заткнуть, чтоб никакой бесстыжей лжи… Удивляясь самому себе, Сэм нажал Бэле на затылок и поймал губами ее губы. Она попыталась что-то сказать, может, даже просила красиво, как он и велел, но Сэм не собирался слушать: целовал ее, жадно, грубо, без стеснения прихватывал зубами язык и горячую атласную изнанку губ.

Снизу раздался шорох, стук открывающегося ящика. Сэм почти пропустил мимо сознания, увлекшись, но затем реальность окатила ледяным душем. На голых рефлексах он перехватил запястье Бэлы, стиснув явно крепче, чем следовало, но из разжавшейся ладони выпала лишь блестящая квадратная упаковка.

– Параноик, – выплюнула Бэла, стараясь держать лицо, но надолго ее не хватило. – Пусти, больно.

Сэм взглянул на нее, чувствуя незнакомую, темную волну, поднимающуюся изнутри. Наверно, и правда больно – но ей нравилось. Как и ему – давить дальше и дальше, идти по грани, проверять рамки. Он никогда себя так не вел со своими девушками. Впрочем, Бэла его девушкой не была, упаси боже.

Простора для действий неожиданно стало мало, и Сэм резко дернул Бэлу на себя, заставив потерять равновесие, подхватил под ягодицы и, в два шага преодолев небольшое расстояние, бросил ее спиной на высокую кровать.

Пока он возвращался за презервативом, Бэла села на сбитом покрывале, по-кукольному раскинув прямые ноги. Сэм оценивающе оглядел ее, склонив к плечу голову: мятый широкий пояс, в который превратилось скромное платье, в картину не вписывался. Сэм шагнул ближе, одной рукой толкнул Бэлу на спину, а другой решительно дернул ткань. Бэла свела ноги, помогая – платье, затрещав, съехало до колен, стреножило, и Сэм опять завис. Представил, что будет, если связать лодыжки, сложить ее пополам, прижав колени к груди. Можно перевернуть, поставить на колени и локти. Ей понравится, этой бесстыжей лгунье. Но сильнее хотелось видеть ее лицо, и Сэм просто стащил платье до конца.

Бэла вывернулась из надоевшего куска ткани, ловко уцепилась за шею Сэма и утянула с собой вниз. Он специально не стал нежничать, чуть придержался руками, только чтобы не резко, и опустился всем весом. Дышать Бэле явно стало тяжело, она и не притворялась, но ухмыльнулась широко – будто того и ждала, и обхватила ногами снова. Она не стеснялась ни капли, жадно шарила по телу, прихватывала губы острыми зубами и стонала громко и сладко. Сэм на секунду замер, приподнявшись – показалось, за окнами мелькнула тень – но ничего не разглядел за те полсекунды, что Бэла ему милостиво отвела. В конце концов в черноте за стеклом и без того ничего не видно, аккуратную дорожку соли вдоль стен Сэм приметил сразу, а если Бэла надумала снять на Сэма компромат и шантажировать, когда он соберется баллотироваться в президенты... Сэм фыркнул ей в шею. Бэла немедленно раскрыла рот – наверняка поинтересоваться, что его развеселило, но Сэм обогнал: уперся коленями в матрас, придержал член у основания, и провел головкой по влажному, нежному, вверх-вниз с нажимом и снова, и снова.

– О’кей, – Бэла прерывисто выдохнула и посмотрела прямо в глаза, – я прошу. Сэм Винчестер, пожалуйста.

– Пожалуйста что?

– Не перебивай!

Сэм, усмехнувшись, уперся головкой в клитор и замер в ожидании. Неожиданно стало интересно, в какую форму она облечет свою просьбу. Бэла обошлась без изысков:

– Вставь мне, давно хочу.

– Я тоже, – ляпнул Сэм.

– Я знаю, – Бэла приподняла бедра, не пытаясь, впрочем, поймать в себя член, – и сильно. Ну же, Сэм, любой каприз, – она вынула из его кулака презерватив и демонстративно, зубами, разорвала фольгу.

– Ртом надень, – Сэм сам обалдел от того, что сказал. Несусветная пошлость, родом из тех фильмов, что Дин смотрел по ночам, пока Сэм переходил по ссылкам в поисках информации по очередному делу. Откуда оно вообще вылезло? Бэла покраснела, и яблочный румянец на высоких скулах оказался чуть ли не самым возбуждающим зрелищем в его жизни.

– Я не сумею, – призналась она, по-прежнему глядя в глаза. И тут же вспомнила о старательно отыгрываемом образе: – Не моя специализация, дорогой.

– Будешь мне должна за моральный ущерб, – усмехнулся он. – Дорогая. Мне обещали любой каприз.

Бэла закатила глаза и ловко раскатала латекс по члену. Прикосновенья шустрых пальцев едва не хватило, чтобы отправить Сэма за грань.

– Адвокат недоделанный. 

Комок в горле, который Сэм сглотнул с усилием, образовался как нельзя кстати: помог взять себя в руки. Бэла ткнула пальцем в небо, не иначе, удачно – волей случая. Она не могла знать. Не могла же?

Сэм заткнул заворочавшиеся в голове мысли сильным толчком бедер. Бэла ахнула на выдохе и, кажется, забыла вдохнуть.

– Быстрей давай, надоело терпеть, – что-то изменилось в голосе Бэлы. Видимо, и впрямь надоело придуриваться. – Давай, Сэм, я же знаю, ты хочешь.

Он хотел. Укусив Бэлу за икру задранной на плечо ноги, он резко двинул бедрами, вгоняя до упора, и взял жесткий размеренный темп, будто кросс бежал. Бэла улыбнулась и закрыла глаза, под толчками ее тело рывками перемещалось вперед-назад на мятом покрывале. Она наконец перестала притворяться. Сэм смотрел на то, как танцуют груди, как переливаются волосы, и ни о чем не думал. Ну, разве что о том, сколько будет 74 умножить на 39. И разделить на 18. Было лучше, чем он представлял. В тысячу, в миллион раз лучше.

Бэла задышала чаще, принялась ерзать, поднимая бедра навстречу. А потом бесцеремонно обхватила запястье – пальцы не сомкнулись – и потянула вниз. Сэм среагировал на автопилоте, даже не фиксируя в сознании, полностью потерявшись в ощущениях. Принялся кружить пальцами, слегка надавливая, то и дело задевая член и чувствуя, как тот движется поршнем в податливом, горячем теле. Ресницы Бэлы опустились, бросили длинные тени на розовые скулы, припухший рот приоткрылся. Волна желания сломать красивую куклу, сделать больно, накрыла снова, и Сэм взял ритм еще быстрее, жестче, выходя почти полностью и вламываясь с размаху. Бэла выгнулась и высоко вскрикнула, поощряя грубость, подтверждая, что с ней по-другому и нельзя.

Сэм не позволил себе сомневаться. Возможно, если бы, если бы они встретились еще раз, он был бы ласков и бережен, как с самым хрупким на свете существом, и ей бы понравилось, он бы добился. Но сейчас, сейчас им обоим нужно именно так. Он поймал ее руку и положил на лобок – нечего, пусть и сама поработает, и, опираясь на локоть второй, легонько нажал на шею. Для пробы, в любую секунду готовый сдать назад и загладить вину. Бэла судорожно втянула воздух и забилась под ним, неожиданно кончив. Ну нет, так не договаривались. Сэм сел на пятки, не вынимая из нее напряженного члена, ловя судорожные сокращения – приятные, но не достаточные для собственного оргазма.

Бэла, кажется, осталась счастлива и удовлетворена жизнью, жадное до отчаяния желание ушло из глаз, и она смотрела теперь насмешливо, полуприкрыв веки. Закинула руки за голову и улыбалась слегка. Стерва. Сэм бы соврал, скажи он, что не ожидал подобного.

Одним махом он подсунул ей руку под талию, другой придержал затылок. Соскреб с кровати, прижал к себе и перекатился на спину, ни на миг не выйдя из влажного горячего нутра. Чуть приподнял Бэлу за ягодицы, чтобы удобнее вбиваться снизу вверх и чтобы деться никуда не могла. Бэла распласталась по его груди, разлилась стонами, тихими короткими всхлипами на ухо, возбуждающими сильнее, чем все пошлости, что говорила раньше. Сэм дотерпел, пока она не начала напрягаться снова, пытаться устроиться удобнее. А затем надел на себя до упора и зафиксировал, не давая шевелиться.

Он хотел кончить – безо всяких изысков, просто кончить, и он собирался сделать это прямо сейчас. Задержал дыхание, напряг пресс и резко, безмысленно, как отбойный молоток, долбился вверх, половину работы оставляя силе земного притяжения. Бэла, не иначе в приливе внезапной щедрости, сжималась на движении вниз, будто желала удержать его в себе, бесстыжая жадина, будто одного оргазма ей не хватило. Она вдруг застыла, напряженно вглядываясь в темноту за окном, стиснула мышцами и удивленно, Сэм мог бы поклясться, вскинулась. Большего не потребовалось.

– Что там? – выдавил он и понял, что не услышит ответа: на последнем подъеме тело отказалось слушаться, закаменело в диком, безжалостном всплеске удовольствия – кровь грянула в уши, яйца поджались, и он кончил с криком. Сэм никогда не кричал в постели. Чертова Бэла.

Она, видно, осознала, что Сэм на благотворительность поскупится – ему и вправду не до того было, хотелось лежать безмозглой медузой и разглядывать безупречно белый потолок – скинула с себя его руки и начала раскачиваться мелкими быстрыми движениями, не вверх-вниз, а вперед-назад. Запрокинулась, так что лишь острый подбородок остался виден и длинная шея. Рука Сэма без его ведома потянулась к круглой груди, стиснула пальцами сосок, и Бэла застыла, вытянувшись струной. Сжала член внутри раз, другой, словно в замедленном режиме, и безвольно стекла рядом.

– Пожалуйста, – сказал Сэм, все еще восстанавливая дыхание.

– Что? – Бэла даже глаза не открыла.

– Ты же меня позвала сказать спасибо, нет? Пожалуйста.

– Тебя приятно благодарить. 

И как не разорвало признаться? 

– Что там было, за окном?

– Да вот, – Бэла перевернулась на спину и обхватила себя руками за плечи, – братец твой померещился.

Сэм не знал, что подобное возможно – член, закономерно опадающий после стольких усилий, дернулся на бедре, пугая неожиданным интересом.

– И ты сразу кончила.

Бэла подняла голову, цокнула языком.

– Нет, Сэм. Это ты кончил.

И правда. Сэм прикрыл глаза, не в состоянии сразу найти остроумный ответ – мозги разжижились и теперь вяло булькали внутри черепушки, предлагая ничтожные полудурочные варианты. Чтобы не выдать себя, он кое-как встал на ноги.

– Принести тебе попить? – прикрылся неуместным с Бэлой джентльменством.

Та расхохоталась. Бесстыдная, голая, чуть блестящая от пота. Роскошная. Сэм сейчас ее ненавидел больше, чем когда-либо. И снова хотел.

– Принеси, – склонила она голову набок. – Знаешь, – окликнула, не успел Сэм сделать и пары шагов. – Я бы не отказалась поблагодарить вас с Дином на пару.

Улыбка ее показалась воистину дьявольской, а мысль Сэма – быстрее здравого смысла. Он позорно сбежал в ванную – джентльменства хватало на то, чтобы набрать воды из-под крана, но не на то, чтобы разгуливать по чужому дому голышом – и сунул голову под холодную струю. Вода не желала смывать возникшую перед глазами картинку, как Бэла изгибается, зажатая между ними с Дином, до невозможности хрупкая и маленькая на их фоне.

Следовало возвращаться. Цепляясь за отрезвляющее ощущение, которое рождали струйки текущей с волос на шею холодной воды, Сэм вышел из ванной. Стакан для полоскания оказался не то наполовину полон, не то наполовину пуст, но в данный момент глупые психологические клише мало волновали.

Бэла исчезла. Пропала, как и разорванное мятое платье, черный лифчик и узкие шелковистые трусики, за резинку которых так понравилось заглядывать Сэму. На разворошенной кровати валялись деньги – ужасно много старых мелких купюр. Компенсация, что ли? Сэм почувствовал себя идиотом. Будто в довершение, дверь в спальню распахнулась настежь и на пороге показался Дин.

– Сэмми, – ухмыльнулся он, запихивая кулаки в карманы кожаной куртки, – это называется, докатился. Винчестеры не трахаются за деньги. Мог бы и меня попросить, я б тебе дал, раз так приперло.

Пылая щеками, Сэм молча прикрыл пах полупустым стаканом. Что бы он сейчас ни сказал, все наверняка будет использовано против него, как пить дать, тут никакой юридической школы не надо.

Чертова же стерва.


End file.
